RWBY: Volt Arc
by Sugar N1ps
Summary: Volt, a.k.a Justice Chief, crash-lands on Remnant thanks to a meteor. Will he be able to adapt to life in this new world? (Come on, you know the answer)
1. Volt's New Saga

Journal entry #, whatever, I lost count since oh I don't know, I was in stasis on my ship.* Breaths in and out, calmly*. Okay let me just start from the beginning, I'm a Tenno, Volt, fast, shocking, and I was a glass cannon at first until I put mods in my Warframe so now my defense is average like Excalibur. The other Tenno thought I was too young to go on missions with them, I'm only fourteen. But Lotus said my skills were exceptional for a youngster and since then I have traveled to planet to planet stopping Grineer,Corpus,Infested,Sentient,etc. It's been a blast you know, I even got a nickname from Lotus, Justice Chief. She said it means warrior of righteousness. I have this A.I called Ordis on my ship, he can be a little annoying at times but he's a good friend. My ship is red and blue, I don't know why but I got used to it. Eventually, I made my skin red and blue. I thought my life was never going to change. HAHAHAHA. But I should have known from my many missions, that I should never say…

*On My Ship, currently in space. I'm just kicking it, laying against the wall.*

"What could possibly go wrong on this fine day in space?." I ask myself without a care in the world.

"Master Chief, I don't think it was wise to say those words." Ordis spoke with a bit of worry in his robot-like voice.

"Don't call me that." I play with my powers a bit, only making small red sparks of electricity with fingers. "Justice is fine, and why not?" I questioned. My curiosity was as curious as a cat wondering whether if the fish is poison or not. Geez that sounded like a cheesy line from an old detective sitcom or something.

"Records of your past missions indicate that every time you speak those words, something disastrous occurs shortly after." He reports sounding a little glitchy. It was normal.

"Since when are **you** superstitious?" This was a rare thing. Ordis may have his outbursts, but like any A.I he is not a believer of mystical things. Like bad luck.

"I wasn't at first but then when kept on occurring I became more careful." Ordis answers in his utmost cautious tone.

"Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?" I ask him with the highest of confidence.

"Oh no." he said simply.

Then, this stray meteor speeds towards my ship at lightspeed and I see it glow so bright. It was at this very moment that I knew, I screwed up. Alarms were blaring,ringing, and other noises I can't think of at the moment.

"Justice, I believe this is the time I say, **I told you so you teenage ignoramus**!" His voice had no sound of regret when he berated me.

"Not now, how did you not see that meteor coming?!" I was clearly angry at him, but should've remembered that Ordis was an ancient A.I, he couldn't help it. But he didn't have to be so snotty about being right! "How come you couldn't detect it?!"

"It was approaching at an unmeasurable speed, I couldn't detect it in time." He claims honestly.

Ordis was trying to fix the mainframe, but to avail. At that moment, I realised that my Kubrow could be injured somewhere on the ship.

"Oh no, Chiefto!" I yell as I get up and ran to the other room.

That's right, I named my Kubrow Chiefto, I had an ego problem. Anyway, Chiefto was barking like crazy with all the shaking going on in the ship.

"Ordis, open up Chiefto's stasis pod, now!" I order him in a seriously strict voice. Chiefto's stasis pod opens up. "Don't worry pal, it'll all be okay." I hope.

Chiefto enters his pod whimpering. I saw his sad face as the pod closes. This is some major bull. I need backup.

"Ordis, call Lotus!"

Ordis: Can't do that, the impact knocked out communication lines. Power is at 90.99% and dropping fast. What do we do?

I think for a while on what to do in this situation. Chiefto is in stasis. The ship will power down soon. There's only one thing to do at a time like this.

" Activate my stasis pod." I said plainly.

" Are you sure? You could be trapped forever, this is a **stupid** risk." Ordis yells in another outburst.

"One that I'll just have to take." This is one of the stupidest things I might have done in my lifetime. But hey, YOLO!

"Very well." He complied.

My stasis pod opens up besides Chiefto's and I quickly stepped in and watch it close on me, slowly going to sleep. The ship's power goes out, slowly drifting in space for years, and then out of nowhere this Grineer ship spots my ship. Inside the ship, there is a rookie Grineer soldier piloting the ship along with it's captain.

"Sir, there's a Tenno ship, red and blue. I think it's Justice Chief's." The soldier reports to his commander. Must've been recently cloned.

"Leave it, the way it looks, it's dead, along with it's owner." The high commander states with pride.

"Yes sir." He was glad it wasn't nothing too big. It was his first day of the job after all.

He moves the ship forward and accidently bumps it just a bit into mine, pushing it into a red and black space rift that came out of nowhere.

"We can say that we did that to make sure he was dead." He hoped the captain would like the idea. And not take credit.

"I like your thinking." The Grineer captain noted.

The Grineer ship speeds off. Inside the rift, it looks like a portal(no not to the Digital World), red and black on the inside. And finally it spits the ship out into space. The ship hurtles into this planet's atmosphere. The planet looks pretty normal except for one thing. It's moon was partly shattered. The ship crashes in this forest with green trees. Inside the ship, my stasis pod opens up and I collapsed to the floor still sleeping. After a few minutes(80 minutes), I woke up from my little nap and is shocked (no pun intended)from the front window.

"There's no way a forest can be this perfect. Something's up." I address to myself.

I go over to Chiefto's stasis pod to open it but it didn't budge.

"Where's Rhino when you need him?" I just had to be the speedy one. "Ordis! Ordis! Ordis!" I call out for him but to no avail. I remember when he said that the power was dropping fast. That means he's unavailable(duh). "Oh right, that. Whelp, time to go out."

Gathering my weapons, Gorgon(Red with white stains), Stug Gun, and Venka(Red claws and blue base), I venture out into the strange woods hoping to find a civilization, hopefully not one of my adversaries. After a while I have no clue where to go, since my H.U.D is broken for some reason.

"It's official, I'm lost."

Some mystical force that has to be a newbie fan fiction writer must've heard me, because like some miracle, I find this huge building that looks amazing.

"What is that?" I questioned.

I walk towards it and see these, people, some with animal characteristics and weapons.

"Time to join in the crowd. And hopefully fit in." I hope to myself.

Walking towards the building even further, I get these weird looks from the people as I walk by.

"Look at those weapons. What are they? Junk?"

"Probably a robot. Look at him."

"I bet there's a handsome guy in that armor."

For some reason, I liked the attention. As I kept on walking, I hear this argument.

"What are you doing?" The voice was feminine and sounded a bit… spoiled.

"Ugh, Sorry." Another feminine voice was heard but it sounded younger and innocent.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've cause?" She must be really upset at the person judging by the tone of her voice.

I go to the source and see the girl in the red and black dress attire and red cloak hands a white suitcase to the white dress girl with the scar at the bottom of her eye. The white dress girl opens the suitcase.

"Gimme me that. This is dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The white dress girl explains.

"Uhh?" The red hooded girl didn't seem to get it.

*My thoughts exactly*. I agreed with the hooded girl's response. Knowing nothing about this so-called Schnee thingy.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire,Water,Lightning,Energy." She unintentionally shakes a dust container.

*Lightning, huh*. Hey, the lightning one obviously would have increased my curiosity.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" She's still shaking the container.

"Okay that's enough!" I burst out towards the white dressed girl. She's shocked by my appearance(no pun intended), but then shakes it off.

"Who, and what, are you?" She asked rather rudely shaking the container still.*

"Just your friendly neighborhood Tenno. Now back off the stereotypical kawaii girl." Gotta admit. I sounded like a noble hero.

The red hood girl looks like she's about to sneeze. And she does, causing an explosion that creates a large crater.

"Whoa!" I was knocked down on my back and get right back up.

The explosion was weird, like a mix of fire, ice, and electricity. The last one I didn't mind of course. And the bottle rolls towards a black dressed girl.

"Unbelievable. This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She yells infuriated by the event that just took place.

"Hey, take responsibility for **your** actions. Man, you're even more of a jerk then Frost." I state to her. I hope I made a point.

"Who's that, a freak like you?" She asked still being very rude.

"No, he's a jerk but a lot nicer than you. Don't blame this girl for your mistake. You shook the bottle causing the explosion. Am I not mistaken princess?" I don't want to be mean to her but she's being a real B-word. (Dang this K+ rating)

"It's Heiress, actually." Said a mysterious voice that enters the fray.

We turn to see a black clad girl with a black bow on her head walk towards us.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest energy propellant in the world." She seemed so respectful when she introduced the jerk.

"Finally, some recognition!" Wow, she's like a child wanting attention.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She says so subtle but still had a hint of hatred for said company.

"What-How dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss had this coming to her. We all know that from the episode. Wait, I'm breaking the fourth wall! *Gasps* Am I Deadpool? Nah! I'm just kidding, let's continue the story.

Me and the red hood girl chuckle at this. Weiss snatches the red vile out of the black dress girl's hand and struts away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Weiss probably heard her, but just didn't give a crud. I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She gets

"True." I had to agree with her.

The red hooded girl then smiles and turns to the direction of the black bow girl who seems quite mysterious if you ask me. But hey, I'm not gonna judge.

"So what's-?" She sees the black bow girl walk off and then collapses to the ground on her back. "Welcome to Beacon…"

"So is that what this planet is called?" I ask her while laying down like her. It was quite relaxing despite the hard ground.

She turns her head and sees me lying next to her. Not the least bit concerned about my appearance and the way my voice sounds like a walkie talkie. "No, it's the academy's name, and why are you laying down like me?" She asks me.

"I thought this was a custom here." I told her. I realize that was not the case with the way she looked at me.

"I'm guessing you're not from here." She states.

"Correct." I assured. Then, I just wanted to tease her a bit. Let's see how it goes. "Seeing anyone?" I ask her so flirtatiously.

"Huh?!" She blushes as red as her cloak, covering her face with said cloak.

Justice - 1; Red Hooded girl - 0

I decided not to increase my score and just relax on the cold hard ground. "Just kidding. Want to keep laying here to relieve stress?"

She stops panicking and calms down. "Sure."

It was only a short rest when this blond haired individual came in front of the red hood girl. She sees this and faces him.

"Hey...I'm Jaune." He reached a hand out for her.

"Ruby." She takes his hand to get up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

The boy frowns at her question. He then looks at me and jumps.

"Ahhhhhh, what is that, an evil robot?" He asks in fear.

I flip up and bow in a very noble manner.

"No, I'm a Tenno." I clear up.

"A what?" They both ask in unison.

"You don't know what a Tenno is?" That seemed weird to me for some reason I can't remember.

"Not ever." The petite reaper confirms. "Who are you?"

"My real name is Volt but I'm called Justice Chief."

"Uh huh?" Jaune seems a bit confused.

We take a walk together, I tell them stories about the Tenno, things about the suit of armor the Tenno use called Warframe(don't worry, I didn't tell them about weak points, or how to build one, and good thing too, because Ruby was a little bit too excited about it), and some of my missions. But somehow we got to the topic of airsickness thanks to the blond dude somehow.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" he was really keen on proving a point. That nobody cares about.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby told me that he vomited on the transport they were on and that started his bad rep.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" He ask her.

"Oh snap!" I snap my fingers(duh). "Are you gonna take that?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." She states.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The now named Jaune Arc tells us.

"Do they really?" I ask with a huge hint of skepticism.

"They will. Well I hope they will… I mean my mom always says that… nevermind." He stops at that sentence.

"Dude, I speak from experience, moms don't count." I tell him. "And you know, you remind me of my brother Inaros, he likes to fight on the ground, hates being up high, which is weird considering the missions and space travel."

"So Frost is also your brother?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, like I said before, he's a jerk, but he means well." No lie. Frost may seem **cold** but when someone messes with his family, let's just say that the Grineer ice sculptures in his room aren't ice sculptures.

*Awkward silence occurs.*

"So I got this thing." She takes out this object and it deploys as a big red and black scythe. Jaune looks surprised but I just stand there like it was natural.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune asks.

"No it's a big candy cane." I tell him.

Ruby giggles at my sarcasm. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A wha-?" Jaune is completely clueless about weapons.

"It's also a gun." I turn my head towards him. "Honestly she said it's a sniper rifle, how did you not get that?"

"Hey now, I'm not that familiar with other weapons than my own." He claims.

"So, what is it?"

"Oh uh, it's this sword." He unsheathes his sword.

"Oooooooh!" Ruby is amazed by Crocea Mors.

Me: Interesting.

Jaune: Yeah, I've got a shield too. Jaune takes the shield out.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby taps the shield a tiny bit and causes Jaune to fumble it around until it drops.*

"Well… the shield gets smaller… so when I get tired of carrying it... I can just put it away." He didn't seem to confident when explaining it.

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby shyly drags her feet along the ground.

"You would get along great with Excalibur and Mesa."

"More siblings?" She ask.

"Yeah, it's a big family tree." I tell them.

"What about Excalibur and Mesa?" Jaune ask.

"Excalibur's an expert on melee, and Mesa….she's sort of a gun-nut."

"So…. canyoushowusyourweapons?" She talks really fast but I was able to understand her, for obvious reasons.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, these are the ones I bought with me." I deploy Venka and Jaune got startled.

"Wow, claw gauntlets." Ruby's eyes sparkled with wonder equal to that of a child.

"These are Venka, great for cutting down the enemy." I retract the claws and take out Gorgon. "This is Gorgon, my rifle, it's a Grineer weapon that I crafted, just like my other weapons."

"You are an alien." Jaune says in amazement.

Then, I take out the Stug Gel Gun, Jaune seems a bit grossed out by it.I don't get it, I mean it's just a weapon that shoots sticky gel compounds and explodes all over the place. Perfectly normal.

"Uh, what is that thing?" He asks while trying not to barf.

"My pistol, the Stug Gel Gun, it's very sticky."

"Eeeeeeeeee, I'm totally fangirling over your weapons. I never thought I would actually see alien weapons." See guys? She's a combination of Excalibur and Mesa put together. Minus the maturity. "I'll admit, I went a little overboard in designing mine." Ruby admits.

"Wait, you made that?" He asked.

"Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you two make yours?" She asks us.

"I use a foundry to make my weapons, it takes so long to find the materials sometimes, but it's worth it."

"It's a hand me down." Jaune doesn't look like he's proud. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby adds. "Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics."

"Even Tenno use plain swords sometimes."

"So Jaune, why'd you decide to help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby ask. Man, they are asking a lot of questions.

He looks confident in what he's about to say."Eh, why not, my mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"."

"In some cases." I advise him.

Ruby seems to be confused about something. "Hmmm…. Hey, where are we going?"

*Yoda voice* Still asking questions, we are.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Jaune tells us.

I stop in my tracks. "I thought you two knew where to go."

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" He ask.

Me and Ruby snicker.

"Is uh… Is that a "no"?"

"Yeah." I said.

"That's a "no"?" Ruby finishes off.


	2. One Big Slumber Party(for Yang anyway)

So last time, a meteor hits my ship, ship goes through a wormhole, I crash on planet, my Kubrow is trapped in stasis, meet cute girl, meet mean girl, meet mysterious girl, meet blond dude, and now I'm lost with said cute girl and said blond boy. Life of a Tenno like me. Freaking great! After experiencing trouble finding our bearings, we finally locate the main hall, where all the new students are waiting for something or someone…. Is it me, or are most of the students black silhouettes? As we walk in, a blond chick wearing an adventure vest and boots waves to us.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" The blond chick yells.

"Hey I gotta go! Justice, you have to meet my sister. She won't believe that I'm friends with an alien!"

Sister? Can't see the resemblance. Then again, look at my family.

"I'll see you after the ceremony Jaune!"

She drags me over to her sister…. Could've sworn I've seen a red-headed chick behind Jaune as he walked off. Anyway, we stand with her sister, I'm just waiting till she realizes I'm there.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" She now notices me when she turns her head. "Ruby? Who or what, is that?!" She deploys her gauntlets ready to fight. Her eyes turn red. This alerts nearby students. Ruby comes in between us.

"Yang, calm down! This is my new friend, Justice Chief, he's an alien from space." Ruby pleads.

"Hello."

Yang's eyes turns back to lilac. "Right. An alien."

"Yeah, his ship crashed on our planet, and now he's trapped here."

"Ruby, you're my sister, and I love you very much, but there is no way Mr. Walkie Talkie is an alien."

"Show her one of your weapons!" Too excited*

"Alright." I take out the Stug Gun. "Here's one of my most helpful, but weirdest, weapons, Stug Gun. It's a cool pistol."

Yang is a little shocked (hehe).

"Wait, that's a pistol?"

"Yep. It's very sticky."

"Hmm. I'll buy your alien story." She puts her face closer to mine. "For now." Slowly inches away from my face. "So Ruby, tell me about your day with alien boy."

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"Nope. She literally exploded a hole in front of the school. But it wasn't her fault." I tell her.

"There was a fire, and I think some ice." Ruby explains.

"Are you two being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish!" Me and Ruby said simultaneously.

"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! Justice came over to defend me. And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! Justice still defended me." She had no idea that Weiss was behind her. "I just wished she didn't yell at me!"

Weiss yells at Ruby scaring her. "You!"

Ruby jumps in my arms bridal style. "Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby whines.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss berates her with no remorse.

Yang stood there in surprise of the turn of events. "Oh my god, you really exploded."

Still in my arms, Ruby was jittering like crazy. She just wanted this to be a dream. "It was an accident. It was an accident."

Yang sees how I'm holding Ruby and grins evilly. "Ruby, I didn't know you had a thing for aliens."

Ruby's face turns red for a bit.

I went along with Yang's teasing and decided to add to it. "Want me to carry you off into the sunset my little rose?"

She immediately jumps out of my arms and faces Weiss. Me and Yang laugh at my teasing. Weiss holds out a pamphlet in her face that reads 'Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals'.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Imma be honest with you guys. All I heard was blah blah blah blah blah I'm a spoiled brat and I should be admired.

Me and Ruby are confused. "Uhhhh…."

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely."

"Depends on how much of a jerk you are." I said.

She shoves a pamphlet in our hands.

"Read these and don't ever speak to me again."

"I need to learn more about this ,Dust, anyway."

"Look, it sounds like you guys got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang proposes.

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby and this is Justice Chief! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Sounds interesting."

Weiss: Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Points thumb at Jaune.

Ruby: Oh wow, really!

"...NO."

Ruby gets sad and Weiss turns her back on her. I can't imagine those two working together. Why do I feel like I'm gonna eat those words? Then, I heard some mic feedback.

The man starts to speak. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief."

I look at the stage and see this gray-haired man with glasses and a blond woman with glasses.

"You have traveled here today in search of hone your craft and acquire new skill."

"I crashed on this planet!"

A lot of students look at me and so does the blond woman with a glare.

"It's true!"

"And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Ruby smiles happily at us.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will set you free of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He ends there.

The blond woman takes the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiations begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" She orders.

"He seemed kind of off." Yang says.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"Who is that?" I ask.

Ruby answers my question. "Professor Ozpin."

Jaune goes over to Weiss. "I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Weiss is obviously disgusted by Jaune.

"You! Identify yourself this instant!"

We turn to the source of the voice and see the blond woman marches towards us. I point to myself.

"Yes, you. Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asks sternly.

"My name is Volt, but I'm better known as Justice, I am a Tenno from Earth. My ship crashed here on your planet, thanks to a meteor, and now my pet Kubrow is trapped in stasis, and my ship has no power so I'm trapped here for the meanwhile."

"What's Earth?" Yang ask.

"My home planet."

Weiss and the blond woman are a little weirded out by my story. Weiss speaks up.

"Wait, so you're basically saying that you are an alien?"

"Pretty much."

"You're coming with me to the headmaster's office."

She grabs my wrist and tries to drag me but I wouldn't budge.

"Okay, I'll follow."

* * *

I follow her to the headmaster's, her hand still on my wrist. I look at this tower we are heading towards. She didn't notice that Ruby, Yang, and Jaune were following.

"Guys, we should wait out here for Justice in case something happens." Ruby suggests.

"Alright baby sis."

Jaune is a bit worried. "Hope we don't get in trouble."

* * *

Back to me and the blond woman.

"That's his office? Cool."

She just scoffs at my comment and continues towards it. The elevator ride was a bit awkward or tense.

"I know you don't trust me, please know I mean no harm to this world."

"I just don't believe your story about being an alien, this is just some kind of joke and Ozpin will sort this out and you will be sent home to whatever kingdom you are from." She faces me. "So yeah, I don't trust you."

* * *

When we arrive at the top, we see Ozpin sitting at the desk drinking coffee.

"Ah, Glynda, what brings you here?"

She clears her throat before speaking. "I have this trespasser here claiming to be an alien whose ship crashed on our planet, which is highly ludacris."

"But true."

Ozpin seems to be intrigued by this.

"An alien, huh? So tell me, what's your race called?"

"Tenno."

"Do they look like you?"

"Nope."

"Very interesting. What planet do you come from?"

"Earth, most of it is being occupied by the Grineer." I said very hatefully

"I'm guessing by your tone they are not good."

"One of the Tenno's many enemies. Corpus is more advance in my opinion. Do you have any enemies like mine?"

"We call them Grimm. Creatures of darkness. They cover most of Remnant. We try lower the numbers but alas it feels like the population didn't even drop by 1%."

"That's how I feel with the enemy factions."

"Here's one thing about the Grimm, when they die, they disintegrate, can't even study them enough."

"That's the same with my enemies."

Glynda looks shocked at our conversation.

"Don't tell me you are buying his story!?"

"Why not, I believe him, his voice speaks the truth. And besides, I've never seen armor like that in my entire life."

"Warframe actually, there are different kinds."

"He has no proof of his alien heritage." Glynda states.

"Oh really? What is your name?" Ozpin asks.

"Volt but I'm called Justice Chief."

"Well Mr. Chief, can you show us your ship?"

"I don't see why not? We're off to see my spaceship!~"

"Don't say it like that." Glynda said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

Ozpin gets out of his seat and follows me, along with Glynda, to my ship. As we walk in the forest, Ruby, Yang, and Jaune are still tailing us. After a few(a lot) minutes, we finally arrive at the crash site.

"Well here it is."

"I don't believe it. The detail on it, this can't be made up."

"Now, what's the problem with it?" Ozpin asked.

"It's out of power. I can't use my energy because it would overload the system. And my communication systems are offline."

Ozpin hums for a moment. "Right, we will see what we can do."

Behind the trees.

"Wow, he is an alien."

"Told you." The red reaper says proudly.

"This is so cool. I wonder if he'll let us take a trip with him."

"Maybe if you don't throw up Vomit Boy."

"I'll think about it when my ship is fixed up." I said suddenly appearing behind them.

They jump up in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Ruby yells.

"What are you three doing following us?!" Glynda ask.

"Oh you know, just taking stroll through the forest. Right ladies?" Jaune said.

"Yeah, that's right." Yang says casually.

Ruby panics. "We didn't see anything!"

"Smooth Ruby. Real smooth" Yang says sarcastically.

"Well this should be considered good turn of events." He says.

Glynda raises her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Time will tell."

"I'll just take your word for it. Meanwhile, what should we do about Mr. Volt's predicament."

"He will be a student for however long he decides to stay on this planet or until his years at this school are over."

"You can't be serious!" Glynda said.

"But I am." He says in a strict tone.

"Going to school. My worst day might become my good day. Just make sure you be careful with my ship, my Kubrow is still in there."

"I know, just make sure you don't cause too much trouble."

"I'll try." I said.

"Come on Justice!" Ruby shouts.

We all ran off to Beacon.

"Youth, it even exists beyond the stars."

Glynda doesn't seem to trust me still. "I still don't trust that extraterrestrial. He probably wants to take over our world."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

Later in the night, at the ballroom. Everyone is in their night clothes, I borrow a footie pajama from the academy since I didn't have anything to sleep in. I figure this was a time for me to finally get out of my Warframe for once in awhile. I look in the mirror, seeing my light-darkish complexion and heterochromic eyes (right eye is red and left eye is electric lime) . I now notice that without my Warframe, I'm like 5'5 or shorter instead of 6 ft. My hair is messy, like I had a hangover(or Yang-over). I go out and look around for a spot sleep at.

"This is gonna be difficult. Hey, I don't sound like a walkie-talkie."

I see Ruby(who is wearing a black tank top and white pajama pants with rose patterns) and Yang(wearing a orange tank top ,that has a burning heart emblem on the front, and black boy shorts) lying next to each other.

"Hey guys!"

They look at me like I'm a stranger.

Yang is the first one to talk. "Uh, do we know you?"

"It's me, Justice."

Ruby is a little confused. "Wha? Oh, you're not wearing your Warframe."

"You look shorter, and human." Yang states out.

"One, the Warframe adds height, two, of coarse I look human, I'm from Earth."

"People from Earth look human? Amazing." said Ruby.

I put my sleeping bag next to Yang's and lay down. Ruby is writing in her notebook and Yang drops down on her sleeping bag.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang says.

Ruby looks a little glum. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do."

She looks at the guys who have their shirt off, Jaune walks by wearing footie pajamas, then she looks at me.

"Looking at you Alien Boy!" She says teasingly.

I turn to the side in response.

"Hehe." She sees Ruby writing in her notebook. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal."

"What kind of signal?" I ask her.

"It's my old academy. Anyway, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang teased.

Ruby throws a pillow at Yang's face. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Preach to the choir." I said.

"What about Jaune? He's nice. And you have Justice. There you go! Plus two friends! That's a 200% increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. So I'm at one."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!"

Ruby throws a dog-shaped pillow at her.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss hates me too. Huh, new planet, new enemy."

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

We hear candles flick on. I get up and see the same black bow girl( wearing a black robe) reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby says.

"You know her?" Yang asks.

"Not really." I said.

"She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!"

She grabs Ruby's wrist and starts dragging her towards the girl.

"I gotta see how this plays out."

"Oh no, you're making a new friend too!"

She grabs my wrist with her free hand and starts dragging me along with Ruby. The black bow girl lowers her book and sees Yang dragging me and Ruby, who struggle to get out of her grasp.

Yang steps in front of the girl. "Helloooo!"

Me and Ruby simultaneously snatch our arm away from Yang and turn our backs.

"I believe you three may know each other!"

The black bow girl "Aren't the girl that exploded?"

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby. But, you can just call me… crater… actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispers.

"I don't know, help me."

"This is getting a bit awkward." I said quietly.

"So… what's your name?"

"Blake."

She's obviously annoyed.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! And this is Justice!"

"Hi."

"Wait a minute, I have never seen you before."

"Remember that red and blue armor dude who talks like a walkie-talkie?"

"Oh that was you?" She instantly goes back to reading her book.

"I like your bow."

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your… pajamas."

"Right.

"I'll leave you alone."

I start to walk away, but Yang pulls me back over.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book."

"The moon is shattered though. In all of my space travels, I have never seen a shattered moon." I said looking out the window.

"You talk like you're not from this world."

I turn my head back to her. "Because I'm not."

"What is your race then?"

"Tenno."

"Do they all look like you?"

"No. They got their own individual Warframe unique to them like me."

"Like a Semblance?"

"A wha?"

"A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual. In simple terms, it's the tangible projection of one's Aura."

"What's an Aura? Where I'm from Auras provides a beneficial effect to one or more Warframes."

"My, you are from another world." She starts to smile. "It's the manifestation of one's soul. It can be used for defense, offense, and fuels Semblance."

"Similar to Warframes sorta, shields are like aura, except it doesn't fuel our powers or act as offense."

I sit next to her and we continue to talk.

"I can't believe he made her smile."

"Hmmmm." Ruby sees Blake's book. " Excuse me, what's your book about?"

Blake stops talking to me.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Yes Blake, I'm curious as well."

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah… that's real lovely…"

I" love books. Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"I was literally born for that purpose. Heck, I was living that purpose already." I stated.

"Well that's why we're here… to make it better."

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

Yang hugs Ruby off the ground which annoys Ruby.

"Cut it out!"

Ruby punches Yang in the face and the siblings soon started to brawl it out. I swear I heard a cat in the mix.

" Well, Ruby, Yang, Justice... it's a pleasure to-"

Weiss comes over wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and her hair is let down.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

I get up and stand near Ruby and Yang.

"Oh, not you again!" Me, Ruby, Yang all said standing next to each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now your on my side."

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"I just want to point this out, I think Weiss looks pretty in her nightgown." I complement.

"You shut up!" She shouts.

Ruby defends me. "Hey, he was only complimenting you!"

"He's also a hazard to my health! Whoever this is."

"Justice."

"I knew you sounded a bit familiar."

Blake blows out the candle, turning the room pitch black.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about this but this dumb rewrite takes so long. So bare with it please. Blame the rules and guidelines. And some reviews left by readers, not gonna call out any names.**


	3. Alien Initiation

Last time. I get out of my Warframe. It's actually pretty comfortable. Weiss still hates me, and I still hate her a bit. My ship is currently being repaired. I'm sleeping in a ballroom. I start to wake up, but I feel like something is hugging me. Wait a minute, something is hugging me. I open my eyes a bit more and see Yang's sleeping face. Oh. Yang's snuggling with me. HOLY CRAP! I try to get out, but Yang's strength seems to rival Rhino's and Atlas's.

"Sighs, guess I'll just wait till she wakes up."

What I didn't know at the time is that Yang likes to sleep, and so it was like 20 minutes before she starts to wake up.

Yang yawns loudly and looks into my eyes lazily. "Morning Justice, sleep well?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"Just a little longer." She yawns and then goes back to sleep.

"Aw, man! Gimme a break! Well, it's not all bad."

I drift back to sleep and breathing slowly and calmly. Ruby gets up from her sleeping mat or bag, I don't know. She stretches for a bit and turns to see Yang hugging me tightly like I was her favorite stuffed animal. Ruby gets a little upset as she sees this and gets even more aggravated when Yang's lips were getting very close to mine.

"Ahem!" She coughs with her hands on her hips.

Yang and I immediately wake up. Yang is still hugging me tightly.

"Hey Ruby." Yang says with a drowsy tone.

"Yang, come on, you can cuddle with Justice later." Ruby whined trying to hide her envy.

A big smirk appears on Yang's face. "Awwwwww. Is my baby sis getting jealous?" She teased hugging me even tighter.

"No I'm not jealous!" Her face turns red as the color of her Little Red Riding Hood… hood or cloak, I'm not even sure.

I laugh for a bit but then realized that I have to get ready for the initiation. "I really need to go. I have to get my gear and stuff."

"Alright, fine." Yang gets close to my ear and whispers. "Until next time."

"I hope I won't be on your team."

* * *

Unfortunately, fate likes to play around. Yang gets off of me and I head off. As I do that, I see an orange-haired girl being all hyper around this black-haired ponytail pink highlight dude. God have mercy on him. Moments later, I have my Warframe on and find out that my locker is close to Ruby's. We see the same hyperactive girl and seemingly overworked dude pass by.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about."

"Oh who knows… So! You two seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She cradles her weapon like a baby.

"Same here. If something gets in my way, I'll let my babies handle the conversation." I cock my rifle to look cool. I think it worked.

"Well, remember you two, you're not the only ones going through initiation. If you want to grow up and learn new things, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby goans.

"And Lotus!" I moan as I put Gorgon on my back.

"Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"I agree with Ruby on the first two. I have been trained since birth, I'm ready to tackle anything!"

"But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby scratches the back of her head. "Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something…"

"I not used to working on teams. There were some occasions with some of my siblings."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team? Like, maybe with each other?"

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"Is that really the reason?" I ask with high doubt of Yang's answer.

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell that's, absolutely-" She got interrupted by Juane.

"Ridiculous!" He shouts as he walks past us holding something in his hand. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered having to count that high! Ugh why does this have to happen today?"

He doesn't notice Weiss and some red-head chick standing next to each other.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself."

'This I gotta hear.'

I peek behind a locker to spy on their conversation.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha seems pretty honorable when she said that.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand!"

"Great!"

Weiss seems to be thinking to herself.

'You should've seen how she acted yesterday. I might as well introduce myself to this armored individual.'

I walk over to Pyrrha.

"Hello, Miss Pyrrha. I'm Justice Chief. I hope we could be friends."

"Likewise, Mr. Chief."

"Please, just call me Justice. So what was that well known stuff Weiss was talking about?" I ask leaning against one of the lockers with my arms crossed… like a cool dude.

Pyrrha looks a little bored when I asked her. "Oh, that, she means about how I'm like a celebrity and good athlete."

"Wow, my first celebrity friend on this planet."

She seems confused about my statement. "This planet?"

"You can see that I'm not from here. I'm a long way from home."

She smiles graciously in a polite manner that would soothe even the most savage mind. Why am I describing that like I got fat wads and was raised like a gentleman. "I hope you find your way back."

"I'm not in a hurry. See you at the initiations."

I walk off to Ruby and Yang. Jaune leans besides Weiss.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?"

Pyrrha quickly steps in front of Weiss to get Jaune's attention. Bet you guys 10 dollars Jaune will just ignore her.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune just ignores her and shoos her away.

"Yeah, yeah." I'm just gonna count my money and put it in my bank account. "So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness over me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed!"

She has a lot of needs to be embarrassed.

"So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say. Well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

I facepalm.

Did he seriously call that, **Ice Demon** , Snow Angel?

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

Jaune was confused. "Never heard of it."

"Same."

Weiss got a little angry. "Shut up, you so called alien! Anyway, she won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record."

"The what?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

"*Gasp* That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha states out.

"Good thing I don't need to eat." I said.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" The Ice Demon asked so smugly.

"I guess not… Sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader."

"D'oh stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"But what about yesterday, we had to put up with your attitude. Besides, I would join his team, sounds like fun."

"I had it up to here with you!" She puts her hand up to emphasize her point.

Jaune gets close to Weiss. A little too close.

"Sounds like Pyrrha and Justice are on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but , maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?"

Pyrrha throws her spear at Jaune but I use my speed to grab it and look like I was still by the locker behind her.

"Uhh, what happened to your spear?" The knight scratched his head.

"I don't know."

"I got it." I said as I hold the spear up.

"How did you do that?" Ice Demon asks me.

"A magician never reveals his secret. Oh wait, that's Mirage."

Jaune asks me. "Who's that?"

"My big sister. Her powers are like magic. She's so cool."

"How big is your family tree!?" He asks me.

"Pretty big. You should've seen the reunions. Oh, and Pyrrha, throwing a spear at someone isn't a good impression." I hand her spear back to her.

"You're right, what was I thinking?"

"So, Snow Angel, what about my offer?"

Weiss backhand slaps Jaune onto the floor.

"Oww." He rubs his recently sore cheek.

"Maybe that'll put you in your place!"

"That was harsh."

She then glares at me.

"Do you want the same, Socket-Boy!?"

I know she means the red electricity going on around my body. Guys, I can only resist roasting Weiss to an extent.

"Nah, I'm good, Ice Demon."

Weiss growls a bit. Then, the intercom comes on.

Goodwitch speaks through. *Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss walks by Jaune with an irritated look on her face.

"It was nice meeting you!"

Jaune sighs in defeat. "Likewise."

Ruby and Yang come over and I help Jaune up.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Really Yang?

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start."

"And faking confidence isn't good either." I added.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby helps him.

* * *

At the cliffs, all the first years( including me) are on these weird pads and I'm standing next to Weiss. Ozpin and Goodwitch are standing in front of us.

Ozpin started to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors."

I whisper to Pyrrha. "I was a warrior all my life."

"And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch then starts talking. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams."

"Yeah!"

A vein popped up on her head. That symbolized her hatred of me growing ever so fast but lightly.

"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion."

"I wasn't confused, just curious." I said.

Guys, I'm a little worried, I think Goodwitch officially hates aliens with that angry face that immediately disappears.

"Each of you will be given teammates…"

"When!?"

"TODAY!" She screams.

She was breathing heavily with pure, unadulterated rage. Most of the students snicker, giggle, and chuckle. Ozpin smirks a bit.

I speak in an Elvis voice. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The headmaster explains

Ruby sounds a little scared.

"Psst."

She faces me and I give her a thumbs up to make her feel less worried. And it works.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Me and Ruby look a little shocked(hehe).

"What?!" We both shouted at the same time.

"See? I told you." The hyper orange haired girl tells her friend.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way."

"Been there!" I shouted.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune has his hand up.

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now take your positions." He orders.

Everyone goes into their stance, I bring my Venka out, get into my agile stance, and get my body charged up with my red electricity. And Jaune still has his hand up.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um , a question."

Weiss gets launched off. I hope she breaks her legs.

"So-".

I get launched off then interrupting Jaune.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ZABENYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The students are confused about my yell.

Yang grins with approval. "I'm liking him more and more."

I'm still in the air, waiting to land, well, we'll see what happens next chapter.


	4. 4 in 1

We know what happened last time. I'm not doing this anymore. So after being launched in the air, I land on a tree branch and scale down the tree.

"I hope I don't get partnered with Weiss." I said.

I walk around for a bit, then suddenly I hear footsteps, and I know they're not human. I see a herd of weird werewolf-like creatures with bone-like armor surrounding me, and I deploy Venka.

"I'm guessing these are Grimm. Let's do this."

Six of them charge right at me, I activate my speed and start cutting them down to pieces. More and more start attacking, I kept on dodging their claw strikes and run up the trees. I retract Venka and switch to Gorgon. Shooting most of them down one by one with a barrage of bullets.

"I love this rifle."

I then switch to Stug and shoot five Grimm with the sticky, toxic, explosive compound, blowing their heads off. I land on ground to see remaining Grimm ready to pounce.

"Better end this."

I shoot out my shocking projectile at one Grimm and it chains to the others, killing them all. After a few moments, they disintegrated.

"Too easy. Better go above high ground."

I jump above from treetop to treetop.

"Better find a partner. Any partner. Well, hopefully not Weiss."

I was still jumping from tree to tree at super speed.

'I wonder who my partner will be?'

* * *

With Ruby. She is currently running looking for her big sister.

"Yaaaang! Yaaaang!" 'Ugh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she like books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school? Justice! He's literally out of this world. And his weapons. Mmmmmmm. So there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Justice, and...'

She stops her tracks when she sees Weiss and makes eye contact with her. Weiss immediately walks away.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…" The reaper whines.

She kicks the dirt a little. Weiss walks through some bushes that scratch her legs a bit. She then hears Jaune up in a tree.

"Ugh come on you stupid urg… come on agh." He sees Weiss and laughs nervously.

Weiss walks back to Ruby and drags her by her hood.

"By no means does this makes us friends." Weiss clarifies.

"You came back!"

Jaune yells for help but Weiss ignores him.

"What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-What the?" She was surprised by her speed.

Ruby appears in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did…?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters."

"Well, at least you're not that blond scraggly dunce... Or that so-called alien."

It was at that exact moment! That a sturdy, listen carefully, **sturdy** tree branch, broke when I stepped on it, causing me to fall painfully on different branches in a comedic fashion, and fall right in front of the two!

"Owww."

Ruby was happy to see me. "Justice!"

Weiss, not so much. "Oh great."

I get up instantly and relax my body a bit.

"Good thing I have my shield. So, I guess all three of us are partners."

"This is awesome! I have an alien partner!"

"Oh please, I doubt that he's an actual alien."

Ruby runs off in excitement and I follow her at similar speed, leaving Weiss alone.

"You maybe fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" She starts to get nervous hearing the leaves rustle. "Ruby? Justice? ...Guys?"

Growling is heard from the bushes surrounding her. The same kind of Grimm that tried to ambush me appears and gets ready to attack Weiss.

"Ruby, Justice!"

The Grimm roars. And we'll see what happens next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Last time, you know what happened. So now Weiss is surrounded by these werewolf Grimm things and is taking stance with her rapier, and oh my god why is she taking so long to attack? She gets ready to attack the Grimm in front of her but Ruby appears out of nowhere and uses her scythe to swipe away the Grimm.

"Uhh! Gotcha!"

"Gaah!"

Weiss stops charging and accidentally burns down a tree. This distracts Ruby, causing her to get knocked into Weiss by a Grimm.

Ruby and Weiss scream. "Ah!"

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby yells.

Weiss was upset. "Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could've killed you."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than than that."

I jump in the scene cutting off one of the Grimm's head with Venka. And soon, join Ruby and Weiss.

"So, what are those?"

Ice Demon was baffled at how I knew nothing about these creatures. "Beowolves, you know, Grimm?"

"Beowolves, huh? So like wolves there must be an alpha."

"The Alpha is even more dangerous." Ruby adds.

The Beowolves growled ever so threateningly from being ignored. Ruby reloads her weapon and I take out the Stug Gel Gun. But the tree that Weiss accidently burnt down crashes and sets most of the area on fire causing the Beowolves to howl and moan.

"We have to go."

"No duh!" I yelled running off in the distance way ahead of them.

They run away from the site and Ruby and Weiss catch their breaths.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of cation with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"*Scoffs* What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright, knock it off! We just recently became partners, it's not going to be perfect right away. But the least we can do is to get along with each other and try not kill one another by accident. Do I make myself clear?!"

Ruby and Weiss respond. "Yes sir."

"Whoa now. Don't call me sir, I'm 14, it makes me sound old."

Their eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, you're 14? How did you get into this school?"

"Yeah, you're like a year younger than me." Wait, Ruby's older than me? Weird.

"Ozpin trusted me enough that he would allow me to attend this place. Now come on, that relic thing isn't gonna find itself now is?"

I walk forward through some bushes and Ruby and Weiss followed. Unbeknownst to us, a ginormous black feather gently floats down on the ground. Find out what happens on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

You know what happened, again. At the cliffs, Ozpin and Goodwitch go over the all students current progress.

Goodwitch reports. "Our last pair has been formed, sir. She taps on her glass-like device and it shows live footage of the hyper orange-haired girl and her friend.* Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

"Hmm…"

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. And then there's Mr. Volt, apparently he formed a trio with and . Can we allow that?"

"Hmm…"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, the should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?...Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm…" Why is Ozpin hmmmming?

* * *

He is currently viewing live footage of us. In the forest, Weiss won't admit that we're totally lost and me and Ruby are sitting down on the ground. If my map HUD was working we wouldn't be in this mess. Weiss is walking back and forth, confused on where to go.

"It's definitely this way. I mean… this way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official, we passed it!"

Me and Ruby get up.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the Forest Temple!"

"Oh brother." I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh!"

"Oh, stop it! You two don't know where we are either!"

"Well at least we're not pretending like we know everything!" Ruby was getting mad.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

"Enough! Remember what I said about working together and getting along!"

Ruby and Weiss responded like soldiers. "Yes Justice!"

"That's better. Now, I know what it's like to argue with a teammate, I worked with my siblings on some missions, and believe me, we argue and fight, but we realized that's what family is, and that we should be fighting the enemy, not each other."

"You're right, Ruby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so immature."

"Yeah, me too."

I gesture them to follow me. "Good, now let's keep moving."

We travel towards wherever the wind takes us. You know the stupid drill. Find out next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

You already know. So somehow, Ruby convince us to ride a big ol' Nevermore( a giant raven Grimm). The wind is on our face like crazy. You guys know my reaction.

Weiss is freaking out. "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

I was having a blast. "This! Is! Awesome! This is no Archwing, but it's still cool!"

"Yeah, we're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby said

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?!" The reaper asks.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Yo, she needs to **chill**.

Ruby was thinking of an idea. "Well, why don't we just jump!?"

"I'm down with that!" I said in agreement.

" Are you two insane?!" She looks back at our spots, and knows that we jumped off. "You guys are insufferable-!"

* * *

At the bottom with Yang and Blake. They hear Ruby scream from above.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we d-" Yang sees Blake pointing up and looks up, her bow twitching( I noticed from the air).

"Heads up!" That's Ruby.

This is me. "COWABUNGA!"

They see us falling down and know that we didn't think things through. By luck, Jaune collides into Ruby midair and they crash into a tree. I land feet first on the ground near Yang and Blake.

"Remind me to bring you to parties." Yang says.

Blake then asks. "Did your sister and alien friend just fall from the sky?"

"I-"

She gets interrupted by a weird growl from a bear-like creature, which I assume is a Grimm, breaks down some trees before it collapsed from Nora riding on it's back and Lie Ren not far behind being out of breath.

"Aww. It's broken." She stands on it's head. "Eeeew…"

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again."

Before he knows it, she was gone, leaving a pink outline of herself in her previous spot. Nora sees one of the relics.

"Ooooo…" She grabs the relic and starts singing. "~I'm queen of the castle~. ~I'm queen of the castle~."

"NORA!"

"Hehehe, coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-" I was about answer her until Nora looks at me.

"*Gasp* Look Ren!" She points at me. "It's an alien."

"Nora, I highly doubt that's the case."

"Actually, she's pretty spot on."

"Oh, okay. My name is Lie Ren, and this is my friend, Nora Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie? That's my sister's name."

"I have a space twin!"

"Is she anything like Nora?" Ren was hoping I said no.

"No, she has a lot of anger issues."

In space, an orange and black ship is resting peacefully in orbit. Inside was a very temperamental Tenno called Valkyr.

"Why do I feel like hurting Justice right now?"

Back on Remnant, somehow Pyrrha lead a giant scorpion-like Grimm to us.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Whoa!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby jumps down from the tree and joins us.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

The two get ready to hug but Nora interrupts them.

"Nora!"

Yang looks like she's getting angry.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"I would say, yes. But I have no idea what a Deathstalker is. Or any other Grimm I haven't heard about today."

"Grrrrr!" Yang explodes in anger and her eyes turn red. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Everyone stands around, Ren joins in, and I meditate.

I count the seconds. "One, two."

A ding is heard. Ruby looks up.

"Um… Yang?"

Yang slouches down. I get up and we all notice Weiss hanging on the claw of the Nevermore we rode.

"Hey it's our ride… and Weiss."

"How could you two leave me?!"

"I said 'jump'..."

"She's gonna fall."

"Yeah." I said.

"She'll be fine."

Ren points out. "She's falling."

Jaune jumps out of the tree and catches Weiss mid-air.

"Just dropping in?"

"Do you have a landing strategy?!"

They hear my question and realized they are screwed.

"Oh God… Noooo!"

They fall down, their weapons detach from them, and Jaune lands face first on the ground. Weiss lands using Jaune as a landing pad.

"My hero." Ungrateful Ice Demon.

Pyrrha is still running away from the Deathstalker in the background.

"My back…"

Pyrrha crash-lands in front of us.

Yang say sarcastically. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it! Yaaaaa!"

She charges at the Deathstalker.

Yang yells. "Ruby, wait!"

Ruby uses Crescent Rose (she told me during our ride on the Nevermore) to propel herself and attack the giant arachnid, but it smacks her away from itself.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

She turns around and sees the Deathstalker is ready to attack and shots it, but it's ineffective. The Deathstalker chases Ruby and Yang runs at it to protect her.

"RUBY!" The Nevermore comes around(guessing it wants payback for us hitching a ride on it) and launches multiple feathers at Ruby causing her cloak to get stuck by one of them and stops Yang from saving her. "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!"

The Deathstalker strikes at Ruby.

"RUBY!"

A white blur speeds pass Yang towards Ruby and reveals to be Weiss, who uses the ice Dust to freeze its stinger in place.

"You are so childish. And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. And Justice is right, if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine."

Ruby whispers. "Normal knees…"

"Finally! You two are getting along better!"

Blake looks at me. "You knew Weiss would save her so you didn't have to step in, improving their friendship a bit."

"I helped a little. Told them that a little teamwork goes a long way or something."

Yang goes over to hug her sister. "So happy you're okay!" I run over to them leaving a red trail with red lightning behind. "Whoa, your fast like Ruby."

"Nevermind that. We have to go now. That Nevermore is pretty angry about us hitching a ride on it."

Jaune gets scared. "Yeah, it's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby says.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." The right words for Jaune Arc.

I was getting impatient really quickly. "Yeah yeah, no time to waste. Get the relics! You guys have been wasting an hour!"

They all looked at me.

"Chief, we've been here for like five minutes." Ren states.

"Really? Nevermind, just get the relics."

Jaune grabs the rook and Ruby grabs the knight.

"I don't even want to know why the relics look like chess pieces." I said.

Ren sees the Deathstalker is about to break free.

"Time we left."

"Right! Let's go!" That's what I've been saying the whole time Ruby.

We all run off with Ruby in the lead. Yang stops for a moment and Blake notices this.

"What is it?"

Yang sees me and Ruby standing on a rock.

"Nothing…"

"Come on guys! GOONGALA!." I run off.

* * *

We escape to a summit. But the Grimm gave chase and forced us to take cover and separate in the ruins.

"Well that's great!"

"Yang don't!" The Deathstalker crashes into the scene. "Too late." I slouched.

"Oh, man, run!" More great wisdom fro the great Jaune Arc.

We all run further into the ruins, but the Nevermore is being a major pain.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren orders.

Nora dodges multiple feathers and takes out her grenade launcher shooting the bird multiple times. When the Deathstalker approaches Nora at a high speed, Blake and Ren hold it off, while Weiss picks Nora up, propelling both of them with a glyph. We run to a bridge with the Deathstalker on our tail.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha takes out her weapon, transforms it into a rifle, and fires at the giant scorpion with help from Ren, but it seems to not do anything.

"Alright let me try." I take out the Stug Gel Gun, quickly aim for the Deathstalker's stinger, and shoot multiple gels.

Jaune freaks out, thinking my weapon was useless. "What's that supposed to do?!"

"Give it a sec." The gel compounds explodes and destroys the stinger. The Nevermore comes around and destroys a section of the bridge, which separates us into two groups. Ruby shoots at the bird.

"I hate that bird!" I switch to Gorgon and start shooting at the avian.

Jaune notices that Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake are struggling with the Deathstalker.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles, and knocks Jaune behind her.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune yells.

Nora transforms her weapon into a hammer and catapults Jaune over the gap by slamming the hammer on the other end of the broken bridge.

"No, no, no, no!"

Nora then stands on her hammer's head and creates an explosion to launch herself over the gap.

"Wheeee!"

"Godspeed, you weird orange-haired girl that reminds me of Thor the God of Thunder for some reason." I said.

"Ah, smash!"

She lands a hit on the Deathstalker's head and launches herself backwards before it could cut her with it's claws, accidently bumping into Blake and knocking her off the bridge. Blake uses her weapon as a sickle to save herself and launches herself to the Nevermore by creating a clone, turns her weapon into a cleaver, attacking the bird's head multiple times running down it's back, joining me, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake states.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Of course Yang would come up with that idea.

"I'm all charged up and ready to go!"

They see my red electricity around me.

Ice Demon is **shocked**."Wait! You're fast, and you have electric powers? You are an alien!"

Ruby brags. "Told you!"

Ruby transforms Crescent Rose into it's scythe form, Blake's transforms into a pistol, Weiss loads her Dust cartridge, Yang readies her shotgun gauntlets, and I switch to Gorgon. We all shoot at the incoming Nevermore. Unfortunately, the Nevermore is unaffected by the projectiles and slams into the ruins, which forces us to move to a higher section.

"None of this is working!" I haven't noticed Weiss.

"Urg! I need to get close to it!" I yell.

Ruby thinks for a while.

"I have a plan! Cover me and Justice!"

We launch off. Yang is still shooting at the bird and I go near her.

"Yang, I need you cover me!"

The Nevermore charges at us, Yang leaps forward holding it's beak open, and I jump on it's back. Yang starts to shoot rounds down it's throat.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!"

She jumps off to the ground. I switch to the Stug Gel Gun and praise it.

"You know, you keep on proving to be pretty useful. Let's continue that." I climb on the bird's head and shoot a compound on each eye. They explode, causing the bird blindness and I jump off joining the group before the Nevermore crashes into the cliff. Weiss charges at it and freezes its tail feathers. And I see it was about to break free. "I'll put a shock your system!"

I shock the giant avian with my red electric strike and causes it weaken a lot. Blake transforms her weapon into its ribbon form and tosses to Yang to create a crude slingshot between two stone pillars. Ruby uses her weapon to pull herself back and Weiss assists her with a black glyph.

"Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph. Can I?"

"...Can-"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby cocks Crescent Rose, and Weiss' glyph releases her, launching her off the ribbon at the Nevermore, I use Venka to cut off it's wings so Ruby has a better shot at killing it.

I encourage the youn- red reaper. "Make it count!" Yeah, that's great encouragement me.

Ruby hears this while being launched still, fires multiples shots to accelerate herself even more, and hooks her scythe on the bird's neck. Weiss creates an entire column of glyphs allowing Ruby to run vertically on the cliffside, speeding herself up by firing more shots while dragging the Nevermore with her leaving rose petals in her wake. When she gets to the top, she cuts the bird's head clean off its shoulders. We watch as the headless body falls to the ground in wonder.

Jaune says. "Wow."

Me, Blake, Weiss, and Yang walk to the cliff Ruby is standing on top of.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang says.

"Yeah, an awesome thing!" I bump my fist in the air.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ozpin starts to announce the teams on stage.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team CRDL [Cardinal]." Two big screens show their images and letters. "Lead by… Cardin Winchester!"

The crowd of black silhouettes clap. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora walk up to the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…" Their images and letters show up on the screens, forming JNPR [Juniper]. "Team JNPR. Lead by… Jaune Arc!"

Jaune was confused. "Huh? L-lead by…?"

He didn't look too happy but Pyrrha did.

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha playfully punches Jaune in the arm, but knocks him down.

"Now before I get to the last team, I have a quick announcement." The crowd goes silent. I wonder what this announcement is. "Today we have a special student with us in this school. He is the first extraterrestrial to ever attend Beacon, he comes from a race of highly trained warriors called Tenno whose sworn duty is to protect the universe, please welcome Volt, a.k.a Justice Chief!"

The crowd was silent at first, and soon all started clapping as I walk up on the stage.

"Thank you all for welcoming me to this planet and school. I hope to get used to life on Remnant. And seeing black silhouettes. Which is kind of creepy."

They cheer and laugh, thinking my last two lines was a joke. Then Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang step up on the stage.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Volt. And Yang Xiao Long. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team RWVBY [RUBY]. Lead by… Ruby Rose."

The crowd claps in excitement and Yang hugs her. Weiss doesn't look too happy.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang says.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Headmaster states.

So, this can be considered a lucky turn of events for me. Yeah, there's no next chapter. Until next time.


End file.
